


Just Us

by elismay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Friendship, Character Death, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Friendship, Ghosts, Memories, Other, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide, The Author Regrets Nothing, author is very tired please spare me, this is my kind of fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elismay/pseuds/elismay
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo hate what their friendship is becoming. What solution do they have? Especially when they hear from Ghostbur what being a ghost is like.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> just know this was after wilbur died, and ghosts can only remember people who made them 100% happy. if they only have 100% happiness residing with someone

“So, you're saying that if we die, we keep memories?” Tommy spoke slowly, as the translucent figure of his brother, Wilbur, stood beside him. Wilbur was long gone, and whatever figment of him remained had been dubbed ‘Ghostbur’ by both friends, family and himself. The two once brothers were at the bench that Tommy used to spend time with his best friend, Tubbo. 

Tubbo was too busy for him now, though. He was busy with their country, busy trying to keep things okay. Trying to prevent the whole of L’Manburg from falling apart from the thin base it was built on.

A broken president.

Selfish needs.

A curse.

Anarchy.

Some people who weren't meant to lead.

The want for power.

Ghostbur didn't reply to Tommy’s question for a moment, he paused. Deep in thought, even though he already had his answer. He didn't want to tell Tommy anything that would convince his brother that death was better than life. Even though that was what Wilbur himself believed.

“Yes. But you don't remember everything.” Ghostbur replied, walking looking over at the horizon.

“Yeah, yeah I know. Only good memories, right?”

“Yes. But sometimes, it's good to remember the bad memories. It helps you learn.” 

Tommy scoffed under his breath. He hadn't learnt anything from his bad memories, accept for the fact that his best friend didn't prioritize him, Tommy, over anything. It was like Tommy was always Tubbo’s last option. 

He just wanted to be a ghost, to be happy. To forget about everything that made him sad. Tommy thought of Tubbo, if they became ghosts together. They would surely spend all eternity they had as ghosts together. He could imagine them, playing. Going to all the places they want without worrying about discs, green men, or countries.

Just two best friends and what they want to do. 

Tommy walked up to the jukebox beside the bench, running his finger on the edge of it. A thin layer of dust had collected on his finger. From old age, a sign of how much time had passed between the time that the jukebox was placed, and the present. The only difference was, the last time Tommy was there, everything had looked so bright.

His brother was president, and Tommy was his right hand man. Tubbo was his best friend, and they had no priorities over each other. Back then, Tommy would've said very proudly that Tubbo wouldn't choose anything over him. But at that moment, Tommy was no longer sure how true it was.

“There you are, Tommy.” 

Tommy didn't turn around. He didn't know what to say to him, Tubbo should've arrived much earlier. Of course, he was late. Probably running the country and being important, so important that his best friend was nothing to him. 

“Hello Tubbo.” Ghostbur greeted, being the polite happy ghost he was. Boy, was Tommy jealous. He was so jealous of Wilbur’s innocent ignorance. Of how he saw the world through some innocence filter. The way he didn't see the bloodshed in L’Manburg, the giant crater that Wilbur Soot himself created. Just like the giant crater that seperated Tommy and Tubbo.

“Tubbo.” Tommy said stiffly, turning to look at his best friend, who looked back at him, slightly offended at Tommy’s annoyed tone. “Is there something you need?” 

“You told me to meet you here. Here I am.” Tubbo replied, a dry and annoyed tone in his voice as well.

“Yeah, I told you to come 20 minutes ago. Look at the Sun Tubbo. Does it look like it's midday to you?”

Tubbo looked at the sky, at the sun, who was getting ready to leave for the night to let the moon have its moment, the slight brink of day and night. 

“Calm yourselves. Here, have some blue.” Ghostbur walked between the two boys, tossing some blue dye made of flowers at them. Tommy caught his, the dye staining his fingers blue. Tubbo’s dropped to the floor, creating a blue patch. 

Tommy’s eyes went from the blue to Tubbo, narrowing his eyes at his friend. “You're being awfully rude.” 

Tubbo didn't respond, picking up the blue dye and holding it in his palm, as someone would hold a ball. As though he was ready to fling it at Tommy. 

Tommy noticed his hand position, getting ready to deflect any blue dye that might come soaring in his direction. Ghostbur, on the other hand, watched the two look at each other, unaware of the sparked tension. To him, there were no negative feelings. Just two boys, two best friends looking at each other. Probably spending some quality time, since one was a president. He failed to see the sadness in the situation, just as he failed everyone the day he destroyed L’Manburg, taking himself down with it. 

“I would never hurt you, Tommy.” Tubbo said, pocketing the blue dye. He had an edge of sadness to his voice, as though he was genuinely hurt that Tommy would get defensive so quick just by the way he held blue dye.

“You already did.”

“You think, I want this?” Tubbo demanded, glaring at Tommy.

“I don't fucking know. I don't know  _ anything  _ anymore. You know why? Because you won't tell me. You used to tell me everything that happened in your life. Even if I didn't ask. Now, suddenly you're just pushing me out of your life. I'm sorry, is L’Manburg your everything now? You're prioritising a stupid country, over me? You're no different than the man Wilbur became. And definitely not better than Jschlatt.” Tommy huffed. He knew he had gone slightly overboard with comparing Tubbo to an actual dictator, but it was the truth. And if their friendship couldn't withstand a bit of criticism, then what kind of friendship did they have?

Tommy expected a variety of responses from Tubbo. What he didn't expect was for Tubbo to snap back.

“Shut up Tommy. Come off it. I'm not pushing you out of my life at all. You and Wilbur both gave me this position, I'm trying my best. I'm seriously at least,  _ trying _ . I know I'm late to our meetup. But at least I came. I had to rush out of the cabinet meeting. I left shit to Big Q. I left shit to Fundy. I had to leave stuff to them, because of you. I have my own things to do now, Tommy. You don't. You were always in my life, you still are. I don't tell you things now because I've matured, you can either do the same… or show yourself the door.” 

Tommy stared at Tubbo, who was breathing heavily slightly from his short rant.

“It's like-” Tubbo continued.

_ Don't say it.  _ Tommy thought.

“Like you and I…” Tommy said.

_ Oh god.  _ Tubbo thought.

“I just don't know you anymore!” They both screamed at each other.

A long uncomfortable silence passed by, both their minds speeding through different thoughts. One, who had accepted the responsibilities that were thrown at him. Forcing him to grow up quicker than intended, dragging him to step up and accept what had been given and for him to lead a whole country. The other, stuck in the past. Thinking everything would stay the same. That after losing his brother, losing his country, he could still have the same old moments with his best friend.

One was moving too fast, too fast even for himself to keep up. 

The other was moving at his own pace, too slow. So slow, that he subjected himself to his own type of ignorance. Not as innocent and happy as Ghostbur, but an ignorance of merely looking away and pretending that nothing bad was happening. 

“Ghostbur told me something.” Tommy wasn't sure what he was implying to Tubbo. But there was something that Tommy wanted them to do, something that could ensure nothing bad or regretful would happen. “If we die. We will remember only happy things.”

Tubbo didn't say anything. What was there to say? But for some reason, what Tommy said, interested Tubbo. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't remember his duties as president of L’Manburg. He looked at Ghostbur, who was away from the bench, near Tommy’s house. The ghost, who sees things through his own filter.

Much envied by the people in the SMP. He had no worries, Ghostbur was just his own person. His own being. He was not subjected to ‘Wilbur Soot, president of L'manburg’. Not anymore.

“So… what do you want?” Tommy asked Tubbo, looking away from his friend.

“For us to be friends. Till the end, no matter where exactly the end is.” Tubbo replied.

They could do it, Tommy thought. They could actually do it. Him, Tubbo and Wilbur. The way things were before things become bad. Before Dream and his team came after L’Manburg and their quest for freedom. The way things should've stayed.

“So how do we do it?” Tommy asked, a faint smile on his face.

“We could just jump off a cliff or… you know. Right here.” Tubbo walked up to the edge of the bench’s area, looking down at the cliff below. 

Tommy couldn't believe how… calm Tubbo was. About the whole situation. Obviously, committing suicide was a very big deal. A huge one. And there Tubbo was, picking a spot to do it, as one would a picnic.

“Is it that bad?” Tommy asked, grabbing Tubbo by the arm.

“What is?”

“Being the president of L’Manburg.” 

Another silence.

Tommy let go of Tubbo’s arm, looking at his friend. There was a connection between Tubbo and Wilbur’s times as leaders of L’Manburg. Both so willing to embrace death, like an old friend. Was power really that corruptive? 

“So how do we do it, my friend?” Tommy asked.

Tubbo gave Tommy a weak smile. “Philza Minecraft, maybe?”

No. They couldn't do that. Not to Philza, who already had to kill Wilbur. God above knows what Philza would become if forced to kill not another, but two more of his ‘family’. Tommy and Tubbo may not be Philza’s pride and joys like Technoblade was, but they proved some sentimental attachment to him.

“I stab you, you stab me?” Tommy offered.

Tubbo winced. “No. No...we could ask Ranboo. The minutes man. His notes. They're just so…  _ legible. _ ”

Tommy had to reply to that, but knew that it was probably said to ease the tension. Half of him wondered why it was Ranboo that came to Tubbo’s mind. To Tommy, Ranboo was like Tubbo’s replacement. Not to Tubbo, but to Tommy.

“I suppose jumping here wouldn't be bad. We could die listening to this.” Tommy pulled out a disc, Mellohi. He waved it around in the air. “Maybe it can be my sentimental attachment as a ghost. You know, like Wilbur’s blue.”

Tubbo nodded. That made sense.

That was it, the two of them were ready. To let go, to break free from everything that's been a major sore in their backs since the day they joined the SMP. L’Manburg would be in the hands of the cabinet, and Tubbo believed that was best for the country. Fundy, Quackity, Karl Jacobs and Ranboo would handle things better than he ever would

For Tommy, he was finally leaving Dream behind. Dream expected a lot from him, and Tommy knew that he was doing something that even Dream wouldn't expect. What competition would it be, if no one won? If there was no competition in the first place. Would Dream chase himself around and around, desperate to accept himself as a winner? Would give up, and admit defeat about the discs?

It was possible they would never know.

“So. We're doing this?” Tommy asked.

Tubbo nodded. “I guess we are, big man.” He held out his compass, the one labeled ‘Your Tommy.

Tommy smiled. “We are.” He held out his own compass, standing up on the fence. He helped Tubbo up as well, his arms suddenly weak as he pulled his friend up. He felt nervous, but watched the sunset of the view he would always enjoy with Tubbo. Now, for eternity.

“I have something to tell you, Tommy… before we do this.” Tubbo trailed off.

“Yeah?” Tommy asked.

“You know what, nevermind. It's not important.” Tubbo whispered and dismissed it. 

Tommy opened his mouth to question what it was when he heard someone call out.

“What are you two doing?”

Ghostbur. He was behind them, holding blue in his hands, his head tilted with mild curiosity.

“Enjoying the sunset.” Tubbo said grimly.

“One last time.” Tommy added.

Ghostbur’s face fell. He looked even more confused, concerned too. He held out the blue dye to them, as though it would solve all their problems. His translucent hands were shaking, his eyes wide. As though, he understood.

“Don't. Have some blue…get down Tommy. Get down…” Ghostbur whispered, his hands shaking even more as he walked forward with the blue.

“See you on the other side, older bro.” Tommy smiled, pulling Tubbo with him as he jumped down. 

For once, he felt free. He felt  _ incredible.  _ As though nothing was wrong, like the word suddenly became good. He could hear Ghostbur screaming, but for some reason, it didn't matter to him. He could feel the wind whistling in his ear, as death accepted him with wide arms. It embraced him, like an old friend. A soft truth, compared to harsh lies of life. Death was there, taking Tommy in as an escape from all the problems, all the conflicts he had with everyone in the server. Just like a bird, Tommy was free.

With his best friend… or was Tubbo even his best friend?

The ground came nearer and nearer, so did Death. And soon, the world went dark.

-

_ Did you really mean what you said that day? _

_ That you'll stay by my side? _

_ Was that the truth? _

_ Or did you lie? _

_ Don't lie to me. Please. It hurts knowing you tried giving me an easy lie compared to the truth. _

_ Are you really planning to stay? _

_ Are you? _

_ Are you going to be here now? _

_ Hello? _

_ Hello! _

_ You're not here… _

_ I knew it… _

-

“Tommy? Is that you?” 

A grey translucent ghost was looking over him. He looked concerned, his dark grey hair over his eyes. Ghostbur.

“Hey.” Tommy sat up, thinking his attempt had failed. He was disappointed, obviously. But Ghostbur was there.

“Why did you do that? Look at yourself now. You look… like me.” Ghostbur said softly, sitting down beside Tommy.

Tommy wasn't sure what he did. Not a hundred percent sure, but he wondered if what he did was a good thing. Of course it was, it had to be. But why couldn't he remember it?

“I couldn't find Tubbo. I don't know where he is-” Ghostbur got interrupted by Tommy.

“Who's Tubbo?” Tommy asked.

Tubbo. It sounded so familiar, but something that he couldn't remember. Tubbo. Who or what was that? Surely it wasn't important, because if it was, Tommy would remember. But he didn't.

He remembered Ghostbur though.

He raised his hand, and saw that it was a translucent grey. He had the same complexion as Ghostbur. He was dead.

It worked. His escape. It worked.

“Tommy?” Ghostbur called him, as Tommy stood up. Tommy ignored the ghost, walking away.

He was dead. He was a ghost now. Just like Ghostbur. He looked around, at the trees. Everything looked the same. Whether he was dead or alive, everything was still the same.

“Tommy! Are you alright?” Ghostbur walked up to him, concerned. 

“Who is Tubbo?” Tommy asked softly.

“Oh Tommy.” Wilbur sighed, reaching out, his hand cold on Tommy’s pale skin. “I don't think your plan worked.” 

“I'm going to have a look around.” Tommy said stiffly, but expressionlessly. Was that what it felt like to be numb? Without sadness? 

Ghostbur nodded, letting Tommy roam by himself. The first place Tommy went to was L’Manburg. He looked around, at the country he once called home. The place that had once been his pride, and his joy. L’Manburg. His L’Manburg.

He spotted a certain black and white being, standing talking to a fox man. Ranboo and Fundy, talking as though Tommy didn't just die.

Tommy couldn't remember much about Fundy, but he did remember Ranboo. He remembered talking to Ranboo, they had been close, if Tommy remembered correctly. Fundy, he just couldn't remember.

“Hey lads!” Tommy said energetically, running up to the two who were walking down the steps from the podium. They were discussing something that probably never involved Tommy, but they ignored him.

“Guys?” Tommy called. He raised his hand out, to touch Ranboo. His hand went through the hybrid’s shoulder. 

Ranboo shuddered, his hand flying up to his shoulder where Tommy had touched him.

“What's the matter?” Fundy asked, noticing his action.

“Nothing. Just got an odd chill.” Ranboo said.

Fundy nodded, dismissing the comment. He brought up something else, Ranboo going with it as they walked away, leaving the young ghost staring after them.

_ They couldn't see Tommy. _

_ They couldn't see him. _

Tommy’s breathing quickened, as he looked around L’Manburg. He spotted Sapnap, talking to Quackity near where the drug van once was. He had to try. At least one person had to notice him.

He ran up to the two, standing directly in front of Sapnap who was looking at Quackity kneeling down at the water source, trying to catch a fish. Tommy stood directly in front of Sapnap’s face, it seemed impossible to miss him.

“Have you seen Tommy lately, Alex?” Sapnap suddenly asked.

“No actually. I haven't. Haven't seen Tubbo lately either. Do you think they're okay?” Quackity asked, pausing his fish catching and looking up and Sapnap.

There that name was again: Tubbo.

“I'm sure they're fine.” Sapnap comforted Quackity who agreed and looked back at the river.

They couldn't see him. No one could see him. 

Tommy looked into the water, to see the blue translucent water staring back at him, the silhouettes of fishes barely seen under the moving water currents. He couldn't see his own reflection.

He reached inside, his hand going into the water. The fishes responded to this, swimming away from his hand, towards Quackity and Sapnap.

“What the  _ fuck _ . Where did all this fish come from?” Quackity swore aloud.

As the two talked about their fish, Tommy walked away. What else did he have to do? He didn't know. He couldn't remember much. He couldn't remember some names, but some did sound familiar to him.

Tubbo. Not really.

He went back to the area he had awoken at, hopefully to see at least Ghostbur there, to hug him. Or to comfort him, to let him remember that he wasn't truly alone. But when he reached the bottom of the cliff where he had awoken from, there was no one there.

But he did hear a faint tune, coming from the top of the cliff.

He made his way up there, to see a bench that was overlooking the cliff. Beside the cliff, a music box. The music box had a music disc on top of it. Tommy smiled as he walked up to it, picking it up and looking at it. 

He remembered the music disc. He remembered listening to it with his best friend. He just… didn't recall who his best friend was. It could've been Ranboo.

“Oh. Hello.”

Another ghost was beside Tommy, on the bench. This ghost was wearing a dull grey shirt. His hair that seemed blonde-ish was white-ish grey. 

He smiled uncertainly at Tommy.

“Who are you?” Tommy asked bluntly. “You can see me?”

“Yes I can.” This other ghost replied. “I don't really know who I am.”

“Me neither. I barely know my name.” Tommy commented, earning a smile from the ghost.

“Do you want to be friends, fellow nameless ghost?” the ghost offered.

“Okay. My name’s Tommy I think.” 

“Nice to meet you. Sit with me, Tommy.” the ghost offered, sitting down on the bench.

Tommy sat beside him. They sat in a long silence, two dead boys, watching the night sky together. 

“You have a disc, don't you? Why don't you play it?” The ghost offered, pointing to the music box.

Tommy hesitated. The disc was valuable to him. A memory of a past he didn't remember, a life he lived when he was alive. Something he let go of. 

But then again…

“Sure. I used to listen to this with my best friend a lot, you know? I don't remember who he was though.” Tommy said sadly, inserting the disc into the player.

The ghost was silent, as the soft tune played.

“Did you have a best friend?” Tommy asked his new friend, as he sat down beside him.

“Yes I did. I remember that much.” The ghost said fondly, the memories dear to him. “I feel like you two would've gotten along well.” 

Tommy was silent. But he listened to the young ghost talk, talk about his best friend. All the while, Tommy smiled inwardly. 

“He was really loud. Annoying sometimes. But he always had my back. He wouldn't give up our friendship for anything. He was my best friend, Tommy. He made fun of me a lot, but like I said. In the end, it was always just the two of us.”

“He seems like a good guy.” Tommy said, smiling at his new friend.

“He is… I just wish. I wished I could've apologised to him. He was always so willing to throw everything he worked for, just for our friendship to stay alive. I wish before I died, for me to apologise. To tell him. To remind him, that even though I acted like a bitch, that even though I was a horrid friend sometimes, he would always be my best friend. I just want to apologize to him, Tommy.” The ghost spoke, slight spite in his voice at himself. 

Tommy smiled, putting an arm around the unfamiliar ghost.

“I'm sure he'd forgive you, big man.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahhahahhahahhahahhahahhahhahahh
> 
> leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed i might rewrite rhis differently lulz
> 
> posting a chapter of asylum tmr so look forward to that


End file.
